


What would she do?

by kenwaroo



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: То, что происходит между ними, в других условиях он с легкостью назвал бы «отношениями», но сейчас он сухо произносит: «между нами вечность».





	What would she do?

**Author's Note:**

> 27 января 2017.

В ответ на «что бы я без тебя делала?» бывший капитан только снисходительно улыбается и оставляет на тыльной стороне ладони Леди редкие поцелуи.

Он не знает, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как они встретились, и нежная ткань её платья окутала его со всех сторон, перенося туда, где всё принадлежало только им двоим. Лондон, близлежащие острова, даже свод над Низом, некогда занятый Штормом и Голодными Людьми. Ни единой души, ни единого луча света — капитан отдал всё за вечное спокойствие в нездоровом огне свечей и убаюкивающих объятиях Леди в Черном. Иногда ему начинает казаться, что он провёл рядом с Леди по меньшей мере целую вечность. Ещё реже ему кажется, что он стал свидетелем начала и конца мироздания, создания и разрушения Великой Цепи. Задумываться о том, что за мир соткан вокруг него и для него, он не решается. Вместо этого он целует Леди в обе щеки, не убирая с её лица полупрозрачную черную вуаль.

Слова «ваша светлость» он привык говорить с неприкрытой иронией в голосе, учтиво склоняя перед своей Леди голову и вежливо улыбаясь.

Он пытается вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь каждый раз, когда его настигает холодное одиночество собственного поместья. Бурное течение уносит за собой незначительные события из памяти, но каждую ночь, стоит только Леди в Черном оставить его наедине с самим собой, перед глазами по очереди возникают лица некогда знакомых ему людей, чьи имена он никогда не вспомнит. Кого-то из них он звал своими офицерами, и, кажется, он обрёк их на повторяющиеся раз за разом тревожные сновидения о женщине, чьё лицо скрыто чёрной вуалью, и мужчине с кристально чистой кожей. Бывший капитан горько ухмыляется, ночами разглядывая свои руки. Руки, которые кричат о том, что он лишён всякой человечности. Селезёнка, печень, лёгкие, язык, кости, кожа — даже пах! — он не может вспомнить, как давно превратил себя во что-то иное. Так ли это важно, когда Леди позволяет ему больно укусить её меж лопаток, только бы он выпустил часть своего гнева и отчаяния?

Назвать их двоих «людьми» он может только с натяжкой, скрепя сердце — один из тех органов, что не превратились в безжизненный кристалл — и кривя губы.

Он часто задумывается о том, что случится, когда — не «если», он уверен — Леди в Черном насытится его чутким вниманием и молчаливой компанией. Избавится ли она от него, вновь оставшись одной в вечной темноте Низа, пока в её сети не попадётся очередной капитан вроде него? Оставит ли она его в покое, дав волю предпочесть спокойным вечерам подле неё бесконечные скитания по безжизненному Подземноморью? Бывший капитан скалится и качает головой, вновь позволяя течению вести его меж пустых островов прямо в объятия его Леди, любовно шепчущей очередную историю о Судилищах и Корреспонденции, сводящей тьморяков с ума. Капитан заинтересованно вслушивается в каждое её слово, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали, привычно вплетая ей в тугие косы мертвые цветы, растущие в саду.

То, что происходит между ними, в других условиях он с легкостью назвал бы «отношениями», но сейчас он сухо произносит: «между нами вечность».

Он давно привык к созерцательному образу жизни, пришедшему на смену бесконечным морским баталиям. Только благодаря милости Леди бывший капитан осознал всю прелесть наблюдения со стороны. Здесь, в самой тьме, незначительные детали выходят на передний план. Отдавая всего себя опасностям тьморя и коротким интрижкам с офицерами, он не обращал своего внимания на столь прекрасные мелочи. Мелочи, которые ранят сильнее, чем сама Гора-Кочевник. Леди ведёт его за руку настойчиво, словно терпеливая учительница, что упорно тянет за собой непослушное дитя, и заставляет покорно опуститься на холодную землю перед маленьким, едва ли заметным из под рыхлой почвы ростком. Капитан непонимающе смотрит то на него, то на Леди, но та лишь изящно указывает рукой на хрупкое растение и удаляется без лишних слов. Наблюдая за тем, как расцветает необычайной красоты роза, а после — за её медленной смертью, капитан срывает несчастный цветок и сминает его в кристально-твёрдых ладонях.  
В такие моменты ему хочется вернуться назад или сгинуть в глубине глубин, убраться подальше от Леди в Черном, но вместо этого он горько улыбается и целует её в уголок губ.  
В конце концов, он сам выбрал эту участь.


End file.
